Make A Wish
by Linables
Summary: Danny and Sam find out how useful Sam's huge, empty house can be. DxS Lemon.


**Make A Wish**

Linda / Love Goddess / Sinful Cupid

* * *

Laughing softly, I pulled Danny into my house by his wrists.

"Really, it's okay, nobody's home." I said, smiling, and took his hand as I led him away from the the main lobby to the stairs. "Are you sure? Have you checked the _whole_ house? You can never be sure with a place like this...." Rolling my eyes playfully, I turned to Danny and assured him that we definately had the whole house to ourselves. He finally seemed to relax, and squeezed my hand as we walked up the stairs to the second floor. I took Danny to the one place he'd known in my house for years...my room. He'd never been to anyplace else around the house, most of the time he'd just passed through the walls, or climbed through the window before he could do that.

There was one thing I was pretty sure he didn't know about, though. Smiling at the quizzical look on his face, I led him into my large walk-in closet, which had another door on the other side. This door opened up to another bedroom, which wasn't really anyone's. I just hung out there sometimes when my room got too messy or crowded. This room had a balcony with a wonderful view, overlooking the outskirts of Amity Park. I opened the sliding glass door, and Danny's eyes brightened as he saw where I was leading him. It was an awfully peaceful place. Actually, I remember coming here to think when I was fourteen....I smile. That was when my feelings for Danny had finally begun to show through. I'd been pretty melancholy back then, and I didn't blame myself. But now, as I looked at the boy clutching the balcony railing, I was sure I didn't make a mistake.

I walked up towards him, and placed my hand on top of his. He looked at me, smiled, and whispered; "I love you, Sam." I blushed. Though I've had years to get used to this, (We were both in our first year of college now) it still gives me goosebumps whenever I hear him say that. But either way, it sounds wonderful. I whisper "I love you," back to him, and scoot a little closer. Danny slowly wraps his arm around my waist, and I grin and I drop my head onto his shoulder. Snuggling into him, I close my eyes halfway and look out at the sky. Then, I feel one of Danny's hands weave into my hair, and his head dip down.

He mumbles something incoherent, then lifts his head and asks softly with a slight laugh; "What shampoo do you use? I don't think I've ever met anyone with hair that smells this good." I smile and probably blush a little. "It's some stuff that my mom brings home from her salon visits. Some foreign brand. It's supposed to smell like green tea, or something." Danny dips his head down again and says, "It does. It's pretty." Smiling, I thank him and reach up to undo my ponytail, letting my now slightly past shoulder lenght hair fall free. "Mmmm," he says. "That's even better." I smile again, he returns my smile, and we commence with our peaceful embrace.

Out of the corner of my eye I see something shining in the sky, and look up slightly. For a moment I had thought it might be a ghost, but Danny was still standing peacefully next to me, looking up at it, so I relaxed and looked at it myself. Then I hear him speak as we look up at the sky.

"Make a wish."

"Huh?"

"It's a shooting star, you're supposed to make a wish!"

I laugh a little.

"You really believe that?"

"Well, I didn't use to believe in ghosts either."

"You got a point there."

So I closed my eyes and smiled as I silently made a wish for the shooting star. Danny did the same. After I opened my eyes, he asked me, "So, what did you wish for?" I playfully tap him on the head and say, "I can't tell you! It won't come true if I tell you!" "You sure?" Danny turned around to face me and moved ever-closer, bringing his face only inches away from mine. I never did have much strength to pull away when he did that, not that I would want to in the first place, so I leaned forward and closed the gap. Danny brought a hand up to my cheek and held it there as we kissed, and I ran my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

As we broke the kiss for air, Danny smiled. "You know what I wished for?" he asked. "I wished for you to kiss me. And that came true!" I smiled and decided to join his game. "Well, I can't resist, you know! And I kissed you BEFORE you told me your wish! I still can't tell you!" Danny put on a fake pouty face, sticking his bottom lip out like a little kid. I couldn't help but laugh. He never was much of an actor, and I guess he admitted that to himself when he began laughing with me. Once the laughing began to quiet down, I regained my composture and said; "So, do you want to do something else, besides stand out here staring at the sky?"

Danny grinned and answered; "Like kiss you again? I'd like that." I playfully rolled my eyes and placed my hands behind Danny's neck, pulling his face towards mine. His hands fell to my waist as his lips sunk into mine, numbing all my thoughts again. I got the most pleasant kind of buzzing in my head every time I felt Danny's mouth close over mine, a delightful feeling that freed me from everything else in life. The only thing I had to concentrate on now was him; the softness of his lips, the feel of his hair in my hands, the incredible warmth that he somehow seemed to radiate all the time. The simple thought of him being mine made me smile as we parted.

And that moment, I realized, was perfect for gazing up at Danny, admiring the way the moonlight danced over his face and shoulders. Dark shadows and very light, contrasting highlights stretched over his skin, giving him a glowing, mysterious look. He looked kind of surreal, sexy....almost a little too seductive. I felt Danny's hand cup my cheek, and I leaned into it, closing my own hand over his. I don't know if the light was striking me the same way it was him, but something had been turned on between us. Danny leaned forward and nuzzled my other cheek with the tip of his nose, then placed a soft, fleeting kiss on the tip of mine. He went on to lightly kiss my lips, and chin, then back to give two more kisses to my mouth.

I shivered from the sheer sensation of feeling his lips caress my face, and tilted my head back, as if by instinct. Danny kissed my chin, then the underside of it, and worked his way down to the dip of my neck before coming back up. He used his mouth to trace a trail from my upper neck to the bottom of my ear, and enclosed the edge of the lobe between his lips, giving it an affectionate nibble. Another shiver ran down my spine, and I closed my eyes, letting my other senses run free. Danny traced the edge of my ear with his toungue, in a torturously slow way, making my knees shake and eyes squeeze shut, wanting him to do more, faster.

"Danny....Danny...." I whispered in a weak, breathy voice. I felt his lips leave me to hover about an inch from my ear, and he said in the same quiet tone; "Hmm?" I had had every intention to tell him that we needed to get inside before this got further, but I found myself instead surrendering to his charms and just saying "I love you, so much." Danny rested his forehead against mine as he said; "Me too, Sam. I love you with all my heart." I smiled and placed a hand on his chest. "I always knew you were the 8th world wonder...." I whispered, starting to rock slightly on the soles of my feet. He laughed slightly, affectionately, and said; "Because I'm half a ghost?" I laughed as well and answered. "Well, that too I guess. But I meant that you're the best person I've ever met in my life. And I could never have pictured it when we were younger, but you're the perfect person for me."

Danny was quiet for a few moments, just smiling at me, then he leaned forward and kissed me quickly. "You're perfect for me too. We're just perfect for each other. And my God, Sam, I love you so much." I swallowed down a happy sob and buried my head into his chest, taking in everything I could about him. The refreshing way he smelled, the feel of his T-shirt on my cheek, and the way his black hair slid through the fingers of my other hand. Something about this gave me a voice, a courageous, determined one, and I whispered lovingly to Danny. The words were barely audible, but Danny heard them.

"....I want you."

Danny lifted his head up slowly, and I did too, until our eyes met. I could see on his face that he fully comprehended my wish, and his cheeks burned pink ever-so slightly. I tilted my head to the side and tried to put on my most innocent, loving face. "Please?" I said, and Danny's face slowly but surely broke into a wide smile. "I'll give you anything," he said. I took a deep, immensely happy breath as Danny intertwined his fingers with mine, and opened the the sliding glass door of the balcony to make way for us to return to my room. We crossed through the walk-in closet, and once in my room, I fell almost immediately to sit on my bed, and Danny fell beside me just as fast.

Danny's hand wandered to the hem of my shirt as he trailed a line of kisses from my cheek down to my collarbones, then over my newly exposed upper chest after he pulled my shirt off. My eyes shut as he did this, and my hands slipped under his shirt, feeling the smooth, warm skin that stretched out under my fingers. I traced my fingers over the edges of the muscles in his stomach, and the line of his backbone, making Danny shiver slightly and kiss me harder. I enjoyed it, letting Danny claim my senses and make me his, as his tongue darted out to meet the dip of my neck.

His shirt had been restricting the area that could recieve my touch for some time now, and I was finally getting frustrated with it. So I slowly pulled it up and off of him, over a few free moments, and tossed it to the floor with mine. Likewise, I felt Danny's hands grasp the back of my bra and fiddle with the clasp, tugging on it and finally pulling it undone. The straps slid down my arms, and the front dipped down dangerously low, leaving almost half of my breasts uncovered. Danny pulled it down further, sliding it down my arms, past my elbows, all the way to my wrists and off of me.

All the while his gaze rested on my freshly exposed skin, an unreadable, quietly excited look on his face. Danny reached out a hand, and the next thing I felt was that hand cupping my left breast, fingers swirling over it. I took short, gaspy breath, and relaxed into his hand, letting him give a soft squeeze and bring the other hand up to cup my right breast. His thumbs simultaneously rolled over my nipples, and I gasped with a new kind of floating, breathy feeling. Danny repeated the action, then removed his hand from my left breast and brought his mouth down instead.

He circled around the center with his toungue, leaving a cool, wet trail. Then I went rigid and my breathing became labored, as he brought his lips together and enclosed the nipple between them. I moaned with the overwhelming buzz of lust in my head, trying my hardest to breathe steadily as I held Danny's head down with one of my hands. With time he moved to the other side, treating it in the same fashion, making me feel the blood rush to my chest. My chest heaved up and down softly, in rhythm to the heartbeat I felt in Danny's throat. And as I moved to sit down on his lap, my thigh came into contact with his crotch, letting me feel how much I'd been affecting him.

I reached a shaking hand down to the top of his pants, and when I managed to hold it steady, I unbuttoned and unzipped them, letting them fall open. Danny momentarily took his mouth off me, and assisted me in removing his pants, but not without a price. His hands found the hem of my own pants, and he proceeded to unfasten and remove them. This left both of us in our underwear, making the whole thing feel all the more erotic and sensuous as I got a better feel of him. Reaching a hand down, I brushed my fingertips over the fabric-covered bulge in his boxers. Danny stopped and closed his eyes, uttering a soft, steady growl.

I fed off of it, running a finger down and slowly closing my whole hand over the bulge. Danny's eyes fluttered open, but quickly shut again as he took a deep, heavy breath and grasped my free hand with his. It was a wonderful place to be in, being able to give Danny such visible pleasure. I wanted to give him more of it, so I squeezed Danny's hand before letting go of it and placing it at the waistband of his boxers. I removed my other hand as well and I quickly tugged the garment down and off, Danny kicking it to the ground once it go to his knees. I once again closed my hand over his erection, and Danny gave the same reaction, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning loudly.

I ran my hand up and down its length, running my thumb over the tip as my other fingers fluttered around it, stroking the sides. Danny absentmindedly reached out a hand which made contact with my stomach, and I gasped slightly. I could tell that he was building up. I didn't want to go there just yet though, so I ran my hand up his shaft one more time, letting it go afterwards. Danny's breathing calmed slightly, and he placed both hands on my stomach as he began to catch his breath. As he did, his eyes opened and Danny looked up at me. He smiled, drops of sweat running down his forehead.

Then his gaze dropped down. Soon Danny had taken a hold of my underwear, and he pulled them down and off, leaving us both completely stripped. We gazed at each other for a few seconds, just enjoying the fact that this was indeed happening. And how right it felt....Then, assuming the need for a more comfortable position for the next step, Danny laid down on the bed. I followed suit, crawling up close to him. Danny rolled onto his side, facing me, then placed himself above me, holding himself up with his elbows. This action caused his arousal to rub straight against my center, and I moaned from the sudden shock and pleasure. Danny's fingers found my enterance first, probing into it, caressing the walls and stretching the opening.

I wriggled on the bed under him, letting myself get used to his touch. I allowed myself a small amount of time to just gasp and moan beneath him, enjoying the feel of his fingers, before placing a hand on the small of his back to encourage further enterance. I heard a soft, incoherent mumble from above me, and I forced myself to tune in. I heard; "It's....gonna...." I finished it off for him. "Hurt. I know. But that doesn't make me want you any less. It's the fact that it's you, and no one else, that makes me able to take the pain." Surprised at myself for having enough breath to say that long, but absolutely true sentence, I smiled up at Danny.

The last bits of doubt faded away from his eyes, and he caressed my cheek with his hand before lowering himself down a few inches. Using the lasts of my voice, I whispered to him; "Now don't go ghost on me. I want all of you." Those words seemed to give Danny motivation, and I felt the very tip of him penetrate me. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the comfortable, stretching sensation, all the while waiting for the onslaught of pain. Then Danny pushed himself down, and I felt it. He placed a quick kiss to my cheek as my face wrenched in pain, and I wrapped my arms tightly around his back. As I had expected, it didn't take long for the pain to fade away. And after it did, I was greeted by the single most incredible sensation I'd ever experienced.

I kissed Danny back to let him know that the pain had gone away, and after I did, I felt him begin to move inside me. Locking my eyes with his, he pulled himself out, then thrust back in again, making me gasp with the same rhythm. I ran my hands up and down Danny's back, breathing heavy, and bucked my hips up slightly. This pulled more of him into me, as far as it could go, and Danny began to steadily thrust against me. I soon was able to match my body's movements up with his, and I lifted my hips in sync to his thrusts, gasping every time skin met skin.

Then came the time when all rational thought and reasoning began to fade away, and my body began to take over me, moving as if with no help from my brain. Danny dropped his head down to delivered a burning, tender kiss to my lips, which I gladly accepted and returned. And then it was all a blur....it was like everything else in the world had shut off, faded to black, leaving me only with my sense of touch and incredible feeling that Danny was giving me. I pushed my hips into his, with desperate need to connect myself to him. My legs slowly lifted up off the bed, wrapping themselves around his back, increasing the intensity of his thrusts.

I was beginning to feel something boil inside of me, something in my abdomen that desperately wanted to break free. It was a completely new sensation, an overwhelming, powerful one, and I rocked against Danny with all I had, hoping I would break free. The swirling pit of flames that seemed to fill my stomach whirled and buzzed inside me until I felt some kind of barrier break. A rush of wetness met my thighs as both Danny and I froze into place, sharing the pinnacle of our heat. I felt him release into me, and everything flowed out of me as well, as my senses began to return me to my surroundings.

Panting, I crushed Danny's body to mine as everything returned to focus. As the sensation boiled down, I once again ran a hand through Danny's hair, holding his head against my chest. I felt and heard his steady breathing, it was in tune to the rising and falling of my chest. Danny placed a small, fleeting kiss on my chest, and collapsed into me, holding on to me as I held on to him. Somewhere I found the strength to whisper in a quiet, fading voice. "Thank you." I heard a faint "What for?" from my chest, and I smiled as wide as I had the ability to.

"For making my wish come true."


End file.
